their song is something like this
by Emily92
Summary: Neville and Luna for the iTunes challenge. Full of both fluff and angst. "She wasn’t a good dancer, and neither was he, but he made her happy so it didn’t really matter."


**Author's Notes: **More iTunes challenge near-drabbles, since said challenge is great for curing writer's block. If you're unfamiliar with the whole iTunes thing: you put your iTunes on shuffle, write the first thing that comes into your head when listening to the song, finish writing before the song is over, and repeat nine more times. These are mostly unedited and are all AU to each other.

**Disclaimer:** As I'm sure you all are aware: I don't own anything.

* * *

**their song is something like this**

_Wine Red - The Hush Sound_

Luna was puzzled. How had they ended up like this? Their perfect harmony was gone. Their song was no longer melodious - it was broken. One day they had been in synch and the next they had not. And she wanted them to be good again, she really did. She believed in true love, so she was optimistic. Optimistic that they would once again be in tune. After all, it was fate.

_World On Fire - Sarah McLachlan_

Didn't they see? Didn't anyone see? The creatures were dying; the world was falling. And they could make a difference; they could. They could do it if they all came together as one. Such a thought made Luna smile. She wanted the world to be a happy place, and it could be if they banded together. It could be a happy place if they put aside their differences and pooled their ideas together. Luna wanted that. She wanted that very much.

_The Sound of Settling - Death Cab for Cutie_

She liked dancing. She particularly liked dancing with Neville. She wasn't a good dancer, and neither was he, but he made her happy so it didn't really matter. They spun around, smiling. If Luna had been born with The Sight, she suspected that she would have seen herself and Neville growing old together.

_Turn It On - Franz Ferdinand_

Their emotions were roller coaster like - up, down, and all around. Neville made Luna laugh; Luna made Neville cry. Luna made Neville angry, and Neville made Luna happy. When they were together, they felt all over the place. Still, this craziness, it was them. They couldn't be without each other; they were like matching puzzle pieces. Besides, craziness was often underrated.

_We Laugh Indoors - Death Cab for Cutie_

They were together, sitting in his tiny flat. Another evening of this and that. That and this. This and that. It got so mundane. Always the same. She was getting restless, he could tell. And it made sense. Why would someone as eccentric and wonderful as her want anything to do with anyone as dull and ordinary as him? Yes, it made sense. He was losing her. He wanted to catch her, to cling to her before she slipped away from him, slipped away from him and out of his life, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her. So he just sat quietly, waiting until she left him. He loved her.

_The Blues are Still Blue - Belle and Sebastian_

He smiled. They had been married for over thirty years, and she had stayed her old wonderful self. They made a good pair. His calmness balanced out her eccentricities. They had both learned new things from each other, and learned new things about each other every day. They had both grown over the years, but they were the same two people who had fallen in love. They were old; they were new; they were good.

They were them.

_Oh, It Is Love - Hellogoodbye_

From the very first time he had seen her, he had known that she was special. From the very first time he had talked to her, he had known that they would be friends. Ever since that time in the department of mysteries, when they had held hands, he had known that he loved her. Now it was summer, and he missed her. He wanted to tell her, to write her. _I love you_,he wanted to say. He wanted to shout it. He didn't care who knew. He wanted the world to know that Neville Longbottom loved Luna Lovegood. He wanted them to know because it was truth in its purest form.

_You Remind Me of Home - Ben Gibbard _

He was wounded, simply put. He was riddled with insecurities and fears that no amount of new found confidence could erase. That was how he was.

He was broken.

Perhaps that was why she had found herself attracted to him in the first place. To this broken boy. He reminded her of what she was familiar with: sadness.

_Photobooth - Death Cab for Cutie._

He had pictures. He had albums, filled with snapshots of the two of them. His memories took the form of those photographs. Memories: that's all that they were now. Anything and everything that was them had been said and done. He had packed his bags; she had moved on long before he had left the house. All that was left of her now were the photographs. Perhaps it was better that way.


End file.
